


The other side

by eiramew



Series: Cold War Dynamics [4]
Category: Political RPF - German 20th c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Nazi Germany, Porn Without Plot, oh god oh god, please don't call the cops, this entire thing was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: AU where the British Prime Minister and Buchenwald's commander's wife have some business together./!/ Don't read this and don't research Ilse Koch's life if your soul is sensitive /!/





	

''Do you know how much this blouse costs?!'' Yelled Margaret Thatcher as Ilse Koch torn the delicate fabric to pieces. The German was firmly sitting on her waist, pinning her against the mattress of the luxurious hotel room. 

''Shut up! Who cares?!'' Koch's hands slid under Margaret's back and unhooked her bra. The British Prime Minister shook her shoulders and freed her right arm, then slammed Ilse with all her might. Stunned by the surprising strength of the thin woman below her, Koch leant back for a second, involuntarily allowing Thatcher to get the upper hand. Margaret wrapped her fingers around Ilse's throat and squeezed hard. The German let out a loud groan in which Thatcher could hear both pleasure and pain. Koch rocked her hips against the Prime Minister's body and licked her lips. Margaret moved her hands to Ilse's chest and tried to push her away. 

''Get off me!!'' The German laughed loud enough to scare the other woman. Thatcher realised that letting go of the commander's wife was a mistake the second before two strong hands were encircling her throat. She wrestled against her for less than a minute before eventually giving up to catch her breath. Koch was smiling with the kind of smile that would frighten Hitler himself. 

''Ich dachte, dass Sie schlauer waren.'' Thatcher grabbed Ilse's wrists and dug her nails into her skin. The German moaned and let her left hand sliding on Margaret's breast. Thatcher's back arched as she felt Koch's long nails shoving into the soft flesh while her right hand was still clenched around her throat. 

''You may be your nation's nightmare, you can't even hold a candle to me!'' Thatcher wiggled under the other woman's body as she was trying to gasp for air.

''At least... I... I deserve what I won...'' Ilse leant over her and rested her mouth against Margaret's ear. 

''Denken Sie so?'' Before the Prime Minister could answer, Koch sunk her teeth in her neck until she tasted blood on her tongue. Thatcher groaned and tangled her fingers into Ilse's blond hair. 

''Bitch'' Margaret whispered. The hand around her throat tightened.

''Do you have any idea of all the bad things I did?'' The Prime Minister chocked as the German slid a finger below her chin, forcing Thatcher to keep her head in the pillow. ''I can show you if you insist.'' Koch's started by licking the blood on Margaret's neck, then moved her mouth upon hers. She kissed her mercilessly, letting purposefully her teeth rattling against Thatcher's ones and licking the blood she drew from her bottom lip. The Prime Minister moaned even louder as she felt Ilse's hot mouth travelling to her breast. 

''Sei ein gutes Mädchen und halt den Mund.'' Her teeth nibbled the pale skin of her cleavage, gently at first, then Koch began to use more strength. The Prime Minister couldn't move her head to see the bruises Ilse was printing on her skin and for a short moment, she meditated the irony of calling them love bites. 

This had nothing to do with love. This was painful, ugly and brutal. But what Margaret hates the most about it was the fact that she was truly relishing in it. She enjoyed the sharpness of the German's teeth in her soft flesh, the firm grip she had around her throat and the provocative weight of her body above hers. 

Margaret Jumped when she felt two long nails sliding against her belly, making their way to some more intimate parts, purposefully scratching her skin until her hand reached her cunt.

''Fuck you'' Thatcher stuttered. 

''Entschuldigung?'' After a few seconds of hesitation, the Prime Minister muttered under her breath:

''Fuck _me_.''

''Viel besser.'' Thatcher didn't change her mind about Ilse Koch's reputation.   
She was a bitch.  
_Eine Hexe.  
_ Two of her fingers slid inside and Margaret moaned loudly.

''Ruhe'' The German commanded. She managed to slide her forefinger into Thatcher's mouth without letting go of her throat. Margaret bit Ilse's hand and arched her body again. As the two other fingers began to move faster inside of her, she rocked her hips to bring them as deep as she could. 

Koch smiled again and used her nails to tease harder. Margaret let out a sharp moan and tightened her grip in Ilse's hair. The German responded by rubbing her teeth against her nipple, making the Prime Minister panting hard. 

It didn't take long before her entire body began to shake under Koch's strong hands. As she reached her peak, Thatcher silently thanked Ilse for not withdrawing her hand. 

Because she knew she could have.

_ She could have. _

But she didn't.

And Margaret was having one of the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had.

When the Prime Minister finally started to breath normally again, she noticed that Ilse's hands were both resting against her cheeks. The commander's wife eventually smiled again. She raised her hips and rolled over her side.

''Good girl'' She mutter before curling up and drawing the bedsheets over her, leaving a puzzled but satisfied Prime Minister on the other side of the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mean, but I have an obsession for cruel, powerful women of history. This was only written for porn.  
> Porn porn porn.  
> And German.


End file.
